Match 000006
Combatants Mr. Mississippi vs Al Madril Match Text March 16, 1978 National Guard Armory Tupelo, MS Mr. Mississippi vs Al Madril Littleton and Gentz climb into the ring. Littleton puts the microphone to his mouth. “Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Mississippi Valley Wrestling. This is your local Thursday evening wrestling event here in Tupelo.” The crowd cheers. Littleton continues, “Tonight we bring you five matches, including rematches for the Mississippi State Tag Team and Heavyweight Titles.” The crowd cheers again. “The referees for this evening are Marty Gentz and Tom Jackson.” A masked wrestler dressed in black with a portrait of the state of Mississippi along the sides of the mask walks down the aisle towards the ring. The crowd cheers greatly. Littleton continues, “Our first match this evening is set for one fall with a ten-minute time limit. The referee for this match is Marty Gentz. Introducing first, from Jackson, MS, weighing 258 pounds, is Mr. Mississippi!!!” Mississippi climbs into the ring. Several fans come to one of the corners to have their programs autographed. Mississippi graciously obliges them. Al Madril walks down to the ring after him. Littleton continues the introduction. “His opponent, from San Bernandino, CA, weighing 231 pounds, is Al Madril!!” Al climbs into the ring. He’s greeted warmly by the same autograph-seeking fans. Al signs a few of them as Littleton climbs out of the ring. Gentz calls both men into the middle of the ring. Both men stop autographing programs and come to the center. Gentz goes over the match rules and calls for the bell. Al and Mississippi circle each other. They lock up. Mississippi gains the advantage with a side headlock. Al picks Mississippi up, but Mississippi is able to maintain control. Al manages to push Mississippi into the ropes. Gentz calls for a break. Mississippi releases the headlock. Al backs away into the middle of the ring. They lock up. Al takes Mississippi down with an arm drag. Al tries to hold onto an armbar, but Mississippi rolls back to his feet. Mississippi backs Al into the ropes and whips him across the ring. Mississippi goes for an arm drag off the ropes, but Al blocks it. Al goes for an arm drag of his own, but Mississippi blocks it. Al catches him with a kneelift into the stomach and takes him over in a fireman’s carry. Al applies a short arm scissors. Mississippi gets his feet on the bottom rope. Gentz calls for a break. Al gets back to his feet. When Mississippi gets up, Al whips him across the ring into the turnbuckle. Al rushes the corner, but Mississippi moves out of the way. Al stops himself short of the turnbuckle. Mississippi rolls him up with a rolling reverse cradle. Al kicks out before Gentz can get into position. Al rolls back to his feet. Mississippi catches him with an arm drag. Al rolls to the opposite corner. Mississippi charges the corner with a vicious lariat. Al slumps in the corner. Mississippi pulls Al out of the corner by his feet. Mississippi goes for a spinning toe hold, but Al kicks him off. Mississippi catches himself in the opposite corner. Al gets to his feet just in time to be taken down by a leg sweep. Mississippi grabs Al’s arm and pins it to the mat. Mississippi drops a knee onto Al’s elbow. Mississippi applies an armbar. Al rolls back to his knees. Mississippi steps over with a modified arm wringer and drives Al’s face into the mat again. Mississippi releases the armbar. Al gets back to all fours. Mississippi bounces off the near ropes with a legdrop on top of Al’s left shoulder. Al rolls out of the ring. Mississippi climbs out after him. Al walks around the corner and rolls back into the ring. Mississippi climbs onto the ring apron. Al nails him with an elbowsmash to the face. Mississippi falls off the ring apron. Al backs into the middle of the ring. Mississippi rolls back into the ring. Al grabs him as he gets to his feet and whips him into the ropes. Al telegraphs a backdrop. Mississippi leapfrogs over it. When Al turns around, Mississippi rolls him up in an inside cradle. Gentz counts … one … two … Al reverses it! Gentz moves to count … one … two … Mississippi reverses it! Gentz gets down to count … one … two … Al kicks out! Mississippi rolls back to his feet. Al gets to his feet, but Mississippi kicks him in the midsection. Mississippi tucks Al’s head between his legs and hooks both of Al’s arms. Mississippi drives Al’s head into the mat with the Mississippi Mud Pie. Mississippi rolls Al over and covers him … one … two … three! Littleton climbs into the ring. Mississippi gets up as Gentz raises his arm. Littleton announces, “The winner of the match, in a time of 4:22, is Mr. Mississippi!!!” The crowd cheers. Mississippi climbs out of the ring and is swamped with more autograph-seeking fans. Gentz checks on Al, who shoves him away. Al glares at Mississippi and slams his fists on the mat before getting up and leaving the ring himself. Category:Matches